And then there were two
by Pumpkingirl
Summary: Gibbs/Abby father/daughter one shot. Takes place at the beginning of season six. The team fell apart, Abby spends the night at Gibbs' place not to feel so lonely. Fluffish


**A/N**: English isn't my first language, but the story has been betad, so the grammar should be fine. The writing style is mine though, and since this is my first story in English I have a lot to improve yet. *-* **R&R please!**:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

* * *

Gibbs had been standing at the door for several minutes, one shoulder against the frame he couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl smooth the sheet, sit on it and take her hair down, a weary sigh escaping her lips as she did.

Then she stood up and noticed his presence – a smile immediately appeared on her face.

"Hey, Abby! You arranged everything?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Gibbs." She took a few steps towards him. "This room is so… homey."

She looked around again, as if she wanted to make sure that the room was real.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here tonight."

"You know, you can come around whenever you want to, Abbs. Anyway, I see you've changed your skulls for MIT text."

He examined the green T-shirt covering her slim figure, then looked into her eyes again.

"Oh, this is from McGee. Now that he isn't around, I needed something that reminds me of him."

She stretched the T-shirt's neck to under her nose.

"It's got the McGee-scent. You wanna smell it?" She held out the piece of shirt towards Gibbs.

"I think I can live without it." Gibbs told her, his eyes traveled down her body, his glance stopped on the black-and-white checked material that peeped out from under the university T-shirt.

"And what about the boxers? Those are McGee's too?"

"Nope, I got them from Tony." she smiled.

"You got boxers from DiNozzo?" Gibbs gave her a surprised look.

"He gave them to me, before he set out for the ship. I helped him with his packing and he told me he thought I'd like them. He was right Gibbs, I love them!"

She looked down at herself, examining the pieces of clothing with true enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's really like Tony…" Gibbs commented.

"And guess what!" Abby went on.

"Okay, just don't say they smell like DiNozzo, because…"

Abby was smiling wide.

"Nope, he washed them, I think…"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"At least I hope. Anyway, I just wanted to say, that I got something from Ziva too. See? He's cute, isn't he?"

She pushed a plush bat under Gibbs's nose.

"You wanna know his name?"

"Do I really have to guess?"

" Jethro."

"Yes, Abby? "

"No, this is his name: Jethro. " Abby explained.

"Oh, so that is…"

She pronouced the name such a unique way, it sounded new to Gibbs' ears. He'd never heard anybody say his name like that, yet. He wasn't even sure if he had ever heard her saying his first name out loud. He was always 'Gibbs' to her.

"Very creative, Abbs" he said. "So you've got something from everybody…"

"That's because you have the nicest boys and girl in the team, you know?" Her face clouded up while she was holding the bat tight to her chest.

"I know. But you forgot to use the plural form, 'cause as far as I know, I have two great girls in the gang."

He walked towards her slowly.

"And since you have something from everybody, I don't want to be the odd one out…"

"Can I have a Gibbs slap, please? I think I really could use it now…" Her smile was bittersweet this time.

"No, Abbs, you can't!"

He pulled her into a warm embrace, held her tight and felt himself smile as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I miss them so much, Gibbs! Tell me that you will do everything to get them all back!"

"I'm gonna get them back, Abby. Whatever it takes. I promise. For your sake… and for mine."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you're giving me a hard time having to see you in Tony's boxers…"

"Gibbs!" She drew away from him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yes, sir!" She shouted, snapping to attention and saluting.

"Good night, Abby." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Gibbs" She pecked him back, then, after hugging him again, she climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. She clasped the bat-Jethro tight in her arms.

Gibbs switched off the light with a gentle smile on his face.

Walking back towards his room he smelled the edge of his T-shirt and ascertained that the McGee-smell spread with contact.  
Once in his room he got changed: he could remember Tim without his smell, just fine. He fell asleep quite easily knowing that finally he wasn't alone in the big house. Because Abby wasn't the only one who was going through hard times without the three musketeers.


End file.
